The present invention relates to apparatus for the sealing of packaging containers, and more particularly to apparatus for automatically sealing the foldable flaps of cartons of random sizes by applying a self-adhesive tape material along the edges of the flaps.
In the packaging industry, corrugated and fiberboard cartons have been used for many years and various machines have been developed which are capable of sealing the carton either by gluing the flaps, taping the flaps or by stapling or otherwise providing mechanical fasteners to maintain the flaps in a closed position. Many of these machines are designed to accept cartons of random width and height by providing various types of sensing means to control the transverse movement of carton centering side arms and the vertical movement of the top sealing means. Over the years these machines have tended to become more complex and expensive and less reliable in operation.
A good example of the type apparatus this invention is directed towards is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 700,170, having the same inventive entity and assignee as the present invention. The present invention is an alternative and less expensive mechanism to achieve a similar result.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide an apparatus for automatically sealing the foldable flaps of random sized cartons which is simple in design and reliable in operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus having an improved mechanism to automatically move the carton centering side arms towards and away from the carton.
The present invention described herein provides an apparatus for automatically sealing random sized cartons in a simple and reliable manner. A unique side arm control mechanism is provided to control the transverse movement of the carton centering side arms. The control mechanism includes a pneumatic cylinder associated with one of the side arms and operable to transversely move same towards and away from the longitudinal axis of the apparatus. A unique connecting linkage is provided to translate simultaneous movement to the other side arm. For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.